<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Soon: The Changeling AU by Paige_Turner36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417067">Coming Soon: The Changeling AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36'>Paige_Turner36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics coming soon... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Realm (Once Upon a Time), Episode AU: s06e09 the Changeling, Episode AU: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, Episode AU: s06e11 Tougher Than the Rest, F/M, Fan Art, Fluff and Angst, Rebirth, Sacrifice, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One vs The Saviour, True Love, baby Rumple | baby Dark One, season 6 AU, the Chipped Cup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "S6 AU: When the Black Fairy comes to steal Belle's baby, Rumple begs his mother take him instead. In exchange for nurturing the power of every Dark One who ever lived she would not hurt Belle or his son. Rumple tells Belle he loves her before he's turned back into a baby before taken back to the Dark Realm there to be raised by the mother who abandoned him. The next day Rumple returns as the Dark Saviour with no memory of Belle. Will True Love be enough to help him remember the life he never lived?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fics coming soon... [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Soon: The Changeling AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Source: https://rumbelleprompts.tumblr.com/post/628284580404822016/s6-au-when-the-black-fairy-comes-to-steal-belles</p>
<p>Quotes from 7x10: The Eighth Witch and 7x04: Beauty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Doctor Who. This is for fun and not for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumple:</p>
<p>"Take this. I've put Rumplestiltskin in a room... in my mind. This is the key. Give it to me, and it'll open. If it doesn't... you know what you have to do."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Belle:</p>
<p>"Look at it. Don’t you remember? You gave it to me. You said it would help you get back to <b>us</b>. Remind you of how to get back to <b>me</b>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May either do as a stand-alone or include in 'Wish You Were Here' fic, depending on where the story goes...</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233233/chapters/66526039</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>